Serendipity
by mrspendragon
Summary: Beacon Hills has a track record for drawing in the Supernatural. For Charlotte and Luke Dawson, they have one thing on their minds. To start over. But sometimes it's hard to hide what you are when your natural enemy is your next door neighbour. Cover art by Carnalise


_Hey Guys, so this right here is a pretty difficult story line that I'm going to try out. It is really tricky bringing in my own characters to this story, and it's a big leap to do this so Please just go easy on me as i get this started. I have this story planned out already but I want to do it right. Please oh Please be aware that I want to do this story right so I really want to get all the chapters right before I post them. BUT I will say that I will be posting every Tuesday and Friday so I am fully committed to this story for the long run. For those who are following me as an author I will also be continuing with 'The Promotion' and I will be posting chapters for that every Monday and Thursday. _

_I really would love your thoughts on this story, so If you could please update me with a review that would be perfect._

_Thanks so much for reading_

_Mrspendragon_

* * *

I could feel the walls closing in around me.

My back ached against the wooden compound.

'_Focus.'_ A voice said in my head. _'Focus.' _It repeated again and again.

I couldn't focus not with the walls on me. It was a box, how was I supposed to move in a box.

If I had a heart beat it would defiantly be racing right now.

I miss the feeling of my heart beating in my chest. I miss feeling the air touch my skin; I had no feeling anymore not since I was changed.

But I can get it back; I can keep a part of my humanity.

I rested my hand out in front of me. Pieces of wood fell onto and around my fingers as I pushed my hand through the construction.

I could feel it before it touched my skin. _Sunlight._

The pain hit me like a bolt of lightning. Fast and sufficient.

I had two options now. Hide from the sun or face it like I'm supposed to.

'_You are ready.' _The voice said answering my troubles for me. Was I ready? Can I do this?

There was no time left for reasoning I had to do this.

Face the sunlight.

With one last push I broke my arm through the barrier. The pain shot through my hand and I could see the blisters starting to form on my skin. I let out a wailing cry as I forced myself to break the wall. My entire body started to fight against me; the sun burning my flesh.

"Come on Cassandra you can do it!" I heard from the distance but I couldn't see where the voice came from.

'_You can do it.' _Another voice, a different voice said inside my head. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. The last part of my humanity was falling from my grip. NO! I needed to focus.

'_Focus on your humanity. _The voice said._' Don't let it go.'_

I won't let go. My body rested against the ground as the sun forced itself onto my skin.

The pain was extraordinary and my skin was starting to tear itself apart. I was falling, dying and there was no way to stop it. I couldn't stop it. It was all too much.

'_Cassandra. You can do this.'_ That was the push I needed. With a loud growl I fought against my own skin, forcing every ounce of power I had to fight off the pain that crumbled through my body. I pushed until there was no more ache. I let out a long awaited breath closing my eyes.

The sun started to fade slightly above me until it was nothing more than a blur through my eye lids. Two pairs of hands wrapped around my waist pulling me onto my feet.

My eyes were still closed and my muscles ached.

"Well done Cassandra." The voice inside my head said but this time it came from the mouth of the source. I opened my eyes the sun still fighting my vision slightly. I focused on the figure in front of me.

"Gerry." I sighed resting my head against his chest.

"Good work. You're ready now." He said again and I nodded against his chest. He was taller than me and his large hands covered my waist protectively.

"Can we take her inside now?" Another voice said. I felt Gerry shift me around to face my brother Luke, who was standing with his hands open wide for me. Without hesitation I went to him. I couldn't help but cry.

"Hey, It's alright you did it. You can be in the sun now." He said it like it was a good thing.

"I prefer the dark." I muttered against his chest. He placed his hand onto the small of my back and began to lead me into the house.

'_You're safer now Cassandra.'_ Gerry said inside my head.

* * *

_Beacon Hills._

I've never even heard of Beacon Hills.

I didn't understand why we had to move away from Arizona. It's my home town and I felt safe there with Luke.

"You're friends will start to question why you don't age." Gerry said one night as we sat in the living room of my old house. The house I grew up in.

"But we have at least a couple of years left." I had said hoping to get through to him.

"The longer you wait the harder it will be." He replied.

Deep down I knew that we had to leave, to start over. I just didn't want to forget.

"It'll be okay Cass. It's going to work out for the best." Luke said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. His blond hair tickled my forehead as I closed my eyes. We were driving in Gerry SUV to Beacon Hills having just left Arizona. I wasn't exactly feeling the best.

Luke was always like this, caring and understanding. He was my twin brother and after what happened to our parents in the car accident a year ago he took control of our lives. He took care of me.

"How you holding up back there?" Gerry said from the front seat.

"She's fine Gerry." Luke said tightening his grip around me.

"How you coping with the sun?" His Canadian accent was so strong sometimes I had to strain to understand him.

"It hurts a bit but it's obviously not as bad as it was." I replied pulling a pair of sunglasses over my eyes to block the sun out.

"It will get easier." He replied pulling his eyes back to the road.

I wish I could sleep.

Sleeping was my favourite pastime when I was human. I literally could sleep for hours at a time and now I couldn't sleep at all and I hated it.

"So a few rules before we settle in." Gerry said as he drove down the narrow road. We just passed the _'Welcome to Beacon Hills sign'_ so naturally the lecturing was about to start.

"This town has been known for its...varieties of accidents and murders." He began his eyes on the road ahead.

"I am aware that there are also other supernatural beings in the area. Werewolf's in particular."

"-Werewolf's?"Luke said leaning forward in his seat pulling me along with him.

"Yes." He said his voice sending a chill through my spine.

"Vampires and Werewolf's are not exactly friendly with one another." I didn't like the sound of this. "I wish to keep it friendly however so try not to get mixed up with their kind."

Sounds easy enough to just avoid the Werewolf's no problem there right?

Hang on.

"How will we know who is a Werewolf?" I'm sure they look human.

"You can smell them. They smell like...well I don't really know how to explain it but you will know when you smell them."

'_Helpful.'_ I thought.

"Wow Werewolves." Luke muttered with a surprising amount of excitement in his tone.

"Luke." Gerry said slowing the car down slightly. "Don't even think about it."

"I won't relax. I've just never met a Werewolf before." He said turning his gaze back out the window.

"Here we are." Gerry said pulling into a driveway of a typical suburban neighbourhood.

The house in front of us was massive, looking more like a mansion despite not being one. It reminded me of our house in Arizona and I had a feeling Gerry chose this one for the same reason.

I was hesitant when I left the car. Luke walked by me swiftly a pleased look on his face.

When I made my way into the residence I was overwhelmed by the similarities of our previous home. The walls leading into the living room where painted a lilac colour. _My mother's favourite colour_.

"I thought it would make the move a bit easier." Gerry said startling me slightly. I turned to face him a blank expression on my face.

"You don't like it..." He said softly dropping his gaze from mine.

"No Gerry...I do I love it." I said walking into his arms. He chuckled slightly as he placed his arms around me. "Thank you."

I haven't known Gerry for that long, maybe the most of a year. As much as it was annoying for me to admit, I considered him to be a father since I no longer had my own.

"Alright go on and get settled. I want you back down here by sundown." He said as I moved swiftly past him and up the stairs. Vampire speed was always one of my fondest abilities.

"I have dibs on this room." Luke said leaning against the door frame of the bedroom at the back of the house. The stairs lead straight up to the bathroom and to the left was Luke's new room. The banister of the stairs leads around toward the front of the house.

"Naturally I'll go for this one." I said pointing to the room at the front of the house. That left the middle bedroom to Gerry, I hope he doesn't mind. I doubt he will.

My new bedroom was empty. Nothing but a bed and a cupboard was in there.

"I'm going to go to the shops." Luke said leaning against my door frame. I didn't even notice him appear.

"Want anything?" I shook my head taking a seat on my bed. It was bouncy.

"Alright see you in a bit." He replied before he was gone.

I was really jealous of his ability to hang around humans so much. I mean I was capable of doing it but not as well. It only took me a few minutes before I started to focus on their heartbeats. Luckily Luke or Gerry dragged me away before I did anything drastic.

Luke's transition went really smoothly. I on the other hand had a fighting body that did not want to become a Vampire. I've only just gotten used to being in the sun. Luke could do that from day one.

By the time the sun went down I strolled into the living room just as Luke came flooding through the door.

"So I met a Werewolf." Luke exclaimed plonking down on the lounge room chair. It was white leather so whenever he moved it made squeaking noise.

"And how do you know that it was a Werewolf you spoke too?"I asked resting my head against the wall opposite him. I wasn't fond of sitting down too much it made me feel really uneasy.

"I could smell him hey; it was like a really musty smell. Horrible but like appealing I dunno." He shook his head.

"I wonder if he could smell you." I said as I began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"I thought so since he kind of gave me one of those _'you don't look human look'_. Then again I get that look off of everyone." He shrugged flexing his arms over his head.

"He can smell you." Gerry said walking into the living room with two bags of blood. He threw one at both of us before taking a swig from his own.

"Really?" I asked pulling at the plastic on top of the bag. My fangs began to ache under my gums.

"Oh yes. He can smell us but it's more like a dull ache to his senses." We both stared at him questionably. "It's like he can't fully function his sense of smell correctly."

I still didn't understand.

"Weakens them?" Luke asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes and No." He said taking a seat next to Luke. "It's only a mask for us to be the faster opponent." He paused flicking his eyes between both of us. "If Necessary."

"Well now...I think we would most defiantly win in a fight." Luke said his fangs showing. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe," Gerry muttered blood rolling down the side of his mouth."Then again a Werewolf bite is lethal to us."

"Well that's just fabulous." I muttered drinking the last of the blood. A-positive always had a sour ring to it.

"And in any way you can wear some cologne or perfume to hide the smell." Gerry said jumping onto his feet.

'_Fasinating,' _I thought watching the two men in front of me converse about who would win in a fight, Vampire of Werewolf. Personally speaking I didn't have a problem with any other supernatural being; I find it comforting to know that there are others out there who are like us.

"I'm off to work. I'll be back in a few hours." Within seconds he had vanished and reappeared wearing his work clothes; blue overalls ready for surgery.

"If you plan on going out...be careful." He said mostly to Luke. I wasn't even planning on leaving the house at all, Luke on the other hand radiated trouble.

"Okay. Love you." I said answering for both of us. Gerry smiled warmly before placing a peck a top of both of pur heads.

"Love you too." And just like that he was gone.

"Where did you meet the Werewolf?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I never actually _spoke_ to him." He said playing with the plastic of the blood container. I couldn't help but eye his movements, my fangs hurting slightly. "I just bumped into him at the shop."

We stayed like that for a while me staring at his dinner whilst he sat there playing with it.

'_Drink it already_,' I thought.

"Alright sis, I'm heading out." He said jumping up and throwing the rest of his dinner at me.

I stared down at the liquid in shock.

"Don't you want this?" I asked my fangs showing through my lips.

"Nah I'm pretty full today; Nerves probably, if I _had_ any." He joked watching me as I downed the rest of the blood.

"Thanks Luke." I muttered wiping the blood off my face with my hand.

"You should come with me." He said as he strolled over to the door.

I stared at him wide eyed.

"What, I don't think that's a good idea." I argued shaking my head.

"You'll be fine Cassandra. Trust me when I say that I won't let you do anything crazy."

"Thanks I think." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Come on sis, you have to practice before we start school." He said his hands on his hips. He had that look on his face, the one that screams '_I'm not going down without a fight.'_

"Okay Luke fine. But if anything happens."

"-I know. I know." He said with a sly smile. "You'll have my head."

* * *

Next update Monday, please leave a review :)


End file.
